


He Took Her in and She Healed His Wounds

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking time to reflect on how everything has changed since the girl who fell from the sky came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Took Her in and She Healed His Wounds

She is his reminder to smile.

Before her, days looming with growing shadowy lurches consumed all his passing hours. His mind endlessly sank deeper and deeper into a nefarious hatred. It became a substance so thick; filled with plans of retribution and curses, sticking into the crevasses of his mind. His life turned into a haze when he focused on melding with the radiating loathing. Just as he was surrendering his being, she showed him the sun.

He felt the estranged sun’s brilliance warming his skin. Air filling his lungs was no longer decayed and dry but saturated and spiced. He had forgotten about the soft hues of life and the bright sounds that they supplied. She introduced him to them again, immersing him more than he thought possible.

She gave new names to every living creature, growing herbal and even to inert structures. No longer were they mundane, she made them magical because she cherished every single one, fabricating conversations and personalities between them. She replaced the primal snarls he had grown accustomed to spewing with small rusty chortles that soon grew to pure belly laughs as he was taught how to smile with her popping giggles.

Bringing new friends and adventures in tow with her, every day became a surprise. Even during long nights of research and matter creation she was there to dance along with his cape singing childish songs. Meals became something to look forward to rather than a chore. The stories they would share as they celebrated another day together, incorporating the new friends to their banquets to share in the ample mirth.

Even when he didn’t understand the bombshells or the way she reasoned as she kept strong faith in the integrity of people:

“Watch what I can do with this awesome new arm Rythian!”

He did not question. He just learned to relish every instant she broke into song, humming along with her when his cheeks were warm enough. Holding her hand became a daily comfort, fingers running through her hair calmed him down and gentle pecks to her forehead were his small gifts back to her. Though he felt he could not do enough to repay the bliss she brought into his life. He was once ready to submit his mind and lose himself completely to have his revenge, but she reminded him that he had a life to live no matter the past and that still deep inside within his hidden heart, he had love.

She is his reason to smile.


End file.
